mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Nighless Species Guide
(Note: This article is still a work in progress. Check back some other time to view its progress!) (Note: Yes, this is a messy as it is now as I keep jumping around to different things, or at least I did at the time of writing what I had time to write. The problem is I kept jumping around to try to keep my focus on what I was writing, and by following the ideas that kept coming to mind I think it helped the process a bit, even though I didn't get a whole lot done as of the time of writing this) Introduction While I can't remember absolutely everything that went into making the Nighless species as it's been a very long time and I have a horrid memory, I can remember a couple of things. At the time of making them I believe after seeing some species from other people (mostly Trisell's species) I decided that I wanted to try making my own, and due to the fact that I like snakes and lizards the Nighless eventually formed into snake-like creatures. At the time I didn't have the biggest use for them, but as time went on they became my most important species (considering their large role in the Rasoul Saga, which is a story I'm currently in the progress of writing and probably the biggest story I've ever planned out at the moment). Origins (Note: The exact origins of the Nighless race and more particularly the Rasoul Dimension are still under construction, so some ideas might be left blank or unfinished as I still have some thinking to do. Therefor this section might wind up smaller and with less info than it should have otherwise) One day in history a new zone came into existence, seemingly from thin air as it had appeared between two already established zones, though at the same time hidden from both of them unless one managed to carefully focus into its location. This zone spent years undiscovered, until eventually a group of particularly adventure loving Mobians discovered a large mass of black mist in one of the various caves that they had been exploring for old artifacts. The Mobians noted that this mist seemed simliar to fog as it seemed heavy than air and stayed low to the ground, and when a curious one walked into it to see what it was, he vanished in a puff of black smoke. The other Mobians, worried about what had happened to their friend, followed after him, and when they vanished they soon reappeared alongside their previous friend in an forest area completely unfamiliar to them. (More to come) Nighless Types Nighless While in current Rasoul Saga times these people are the most common variety of Nighless, they are not the original species of Nighless and rather the Origin Nighless are. These Nighless differ from their Origin Nighless counterparts in the fact that they have two legs similar to what Mobians have. It's common for these types of Nighless (and really any type of Mobians that aren't Origin Nighless) to either boast the traditional Nighless appearance (which is a generally scale and fur covered body with the signature large Nighless ears and very long tails) or an appearance which mirrors something a bit closer to a Mobian (in this case they might bear the same snake-slit Nighless eyes, but they might have the ears and tail of a horse Mobian instead of the Nighless ears and tails). On average these types of Nighless appear with the general/original Nighless appearances. These types of Nighless are very skilled with their natural Rasoul powers (As all Nighless are, assuming they were properly taught from birth. It's extremely rare for a Nighless to be born without Rasoul powers, though it has happened before), though they lack other kinds of abilities that other Nighless races have at the advantage of not having most of their weaknesses (For instance, regular Nighless are not subject to a frenzy like Rasoulin Seekers are). (More to come) Origin Nighless As evidenced by their name, these types of Nighless were the original types of Nighless before the other bloodlines appeared over many generations. Now a rather rare type of Nighless due to biological changes brought on by their Rasoul powers (Those changes gave way to the normal Nighless, who are now the most common type. Back in the day when this happened the original Nighless were renamed "Origin Nighless" when they began to appear more often, after it was originally thought this original bloodline had died out), they hold a very unique appearance, which gives them the appearance of a normal upper body and arms, and a lower body composed entirely of a very large snake tail/body rather than legs or feet like Mobians and other types of Nighless. These types of Nighless are certainly the largest of any other Nighless when fully grown, and the largest recorded from head to the end of the body was twelve feet. These Nighless can averagely rear up or stand to about half their length, meaning the before mentioned twelve foot one would be roughly six feet tall when reared up. These Nighless have powers just as strong as any other type of Nighless and are as skilled, though researchers and similiar people in the Rasoul Dimension are still studying both the remaining Origin Nighless and Rasoul in an attempt to figure out why specific bloodlines of Origin Nighless haven't been transformed by their Rasoul like the Nighless of the past were. Whatever in their personal Rasoul has caused the Origin Nighless to stay the way they are has also made them extremely resistent to foreign DNA changes, however, and so it's nearly unheard of to hear of an Origin Nighless being turned into something such as a vampire or a werewolf (Though rumors circulate that such a thing is possible, and that a few non-Rasoulin Seeker Origin Nighless vampires exist somewhere within the Rasoul Dimension and one of its communities). Origin Nighless are quite fast when slithering, and can move quite a bit quicker than most other Nighless types despite appearances. Also, while Nighless species as a whole are extremely flexible, Origin Nighless are more so, able to contort and fit their bodies into just about any wide enough space, meaning they can easily get around to certain places if they have enough room and not many obstacles will stop them if they can slip through. They can also curl up to make themselves smaller, which could let them fit into smaller places if such an urgent situation came up that they needed to hide from something or someone. While all Nighless have venom in their fangs, Origin Nighless are known to have the most potent venom of all of the different types and they haven't lost this trait over many years. While a record has never existed of someone dying from Nighless venom, Nighless venom can cause things like temporary limb paralysis and some other different effects. Origin Nighless can usually inflict these to a greater strength, causing their venom to sometimes last quite a bit longer than otherwise. (More to come) Rasoulin Seeker At one point in Rasoul Dimension history a regular Nighless was bitten and turned by a vampire that had chosen them as their prey, and due to the nature of Rasoul and Nighless DNA this Nighless' Rasoul reacted to the foreign vampire DNA injection and warped around it, eventually transforming the Nighless into a vampire, yes, but a strange one that held melded with their Rasoul as well as his bloodlust. This Nighless was a vampire in every sense of the word, but at the same time their biological features had warped and they found themselves with ability to absorb and gain power from Rasoul just like they could blood, and they discovered that this both fufilled them and gave them a sense of power. This Nighless also noticed a rushing sense of power under the moon's light, and they saw a rather dramatic increase in the power of their own Rasoul powers during this time. Over time it would be noticed as more Nighless were infected and turned into these strange vampires that absorbing too much Rasoul or going too long with blood or the absorbed Rasoul would invoke a frenzy in them, causing them to go into an almost feral state where they would lash out at anything living or haboring Rasoul (Even once attacking a Rasoulin Fog Nighless who contains not blood but rather only Rasoul) in an attempt to gain either of those things. (More to come) Nega Nighless Rasoulin Fog Creature/Rasoulin Fog Nighless Rasoulin Ghost Biology Abilities Biological/Nautral Abilities Rasoul Abilities Type Specific Abilities Origin Nighless Rasoulin Seeker Nega Nighless Rasoulin Fog Nighless Rasoulin Ghost Relationships With Other Races Mobians Humans Cascades Language General Society Category:Nighless Category:Species Category:Mobius United Continuity